deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Coyato Han Clan
Coyato Han Clan is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the East Asian Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. The band of Han mercenary bandits are well trained to fight and steal the enemy's valuables and raided enemy supply lines as well fighting evil Boar-men from Mongolia. Origin The Early Days Shang Lao was a competent and professional thief and mercenary. He steals whatever he wants and wherever he goes. Until that day, he was finally caught by the royal guards for steal treasures from the emperor and thrown away to the dungeon where he will be executed in the public view. However, Shang Lao was not so easy to be caught. The Great Escape Shang Lao met the other bandits at the dungeons while making his plan to escape but with his fellow bandits it gets better as they crawled out from the dungeon through the tunnel to the sewer then made it out from the city. After they made it out, they loose their chains and begins their thieving business as Shang Lao formed his bandit group. They started the small ones to raid and steal such as farmhouses and other bandits' camps and hideouts then the larger ones such as banks, convoys, and warehouses. But when the war has been broken out, Shang Lao sees the opportunity as he and his fellow bandits goes for the looting as they raided the outposts, supply bases, and resource villages. But what they don't know is that they don't know which side should they take but Shang Lao doesn't matter so they continue raiding business. Until one day, Shang Lao overheard the rumors of the magnificent Greater Sword of the Broken Dragon and has brought attention to the legendary sword. This was his greatest moment of his life as he's going to attempt to steal the sword for himself. The Greater Broken Sword At nightfall, Shang Lao went alone as he goes to sneak into the war camp and searches to find the Greater Sword of the Broken Dragon while avoiding patrols. Tent after tent, he found no luck of finding the sword until he found it in the general's camp. He grabbed the sword but it was too heavy to carrying it until he was spotted by the general. Shang Lao defended himself while trying the sword but then it broke apart in half and unleashed the powerful blast, causing the destruction of the war camp and wiping all those soldier out and Shang Lao has unlocked his Aura which it was came from the broken sword he took. Amazingly, Shang Lao survived the blast and finally got what he wanted for despite the Greater Sword of the Broken Dragon is really broken then returned to his bandits' camp. Upon returning to the camp, his fellow bandits were captured once again and Shang Lao had to do something to free his allies by "paying his debt" he owned from them, meaning his life and his sword. Shang Lao travelled back to the city where he was captured there while testing his new weapon, fighting bandits in the forest as his short cut, and showed himself to the public and the emperor himself as Shang Lao turned himself in, in the exchange for his fellow bandits' life as he handed over the blade. Then surprisingly, Shang Lao was hailed as hero when he showed the sword to the emperor and he was freed. Shang Lao has no idea what was going on and the war he didn't know about was effectively over so he can keep the sword for himself as a reward and got rewarded with emperor's gold. He was confused but he accepted the rewards with no questions asked and they're walked freely out as they leave the city. Nobody knows what was really going on but Shang Lao and his fellow bandits continue their raiding business as they traveled to the world where no one else have been there. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Shang Lao was appeared and almost sighted on Pyongyang as the North Korean Army investigates the incident but he managed to escape. Unexpected surprised by the U.S. Intelligence, Shang Lao was responsible of disrupting their nuclear power plant in Yongbyon, stole some food and money (including weapons caches), and causing robbery in Kaesong with hooliganism; but according to the Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch, he released dozens of political prisoners, defectors, and refugees including hostages so they can cross into South Korea. And then, he finally appeared in the DMZ, trying to get across the border, causing the standoff between him and the United Nations security forces of South Korea and the U.S. However, the standoff has gone awkward and out of control when his rival, Red Falcon, showed up until the predecessor of the UN-GDI, the Paranormal Division showed up and recruited Shang Lao and his rival for their joint-operation in France. After the Monarchs' defeat, Shang Lao and his fellow Han bandits returned to North Korea, via through the Chinese border, and continue to spread vigilantism across the country. Team Members Shang Lao Leader of the Coyato Han Clan. He’s a renegade, dangerous bandit and a Han warrior from the north; he’s also known as “the One-Eyed Dragon of the North”. Despite he stole the broke weapon from the general, he wields the half-greater sword but it has only chi power within to become greater sword, adding to his Aura. Tung Rong Li The Anthro-Tiger Han warrior who fought along side with Shang Lao against the Red Dragons. After the war, he became as brawler and troublemaker. Li Po Dong The Anthro-Leopard Han warrior who also fought along side with Shang Lao. After the war, he is the uncaught thief because his great agility. Kao Sheng Tong The elderly Lizardfolk-like Turtle who can heal his companions with his staff. He was a monk from the Han monastery. Si Shen Soeng The Yaun-ti Han spearman who was one of the emperor's bodyguard now he joined Shang Lao's clan. He's a quick fighter and his speed is admirable as well the knowledge of modern technology. Dai Jin Himo The Anthro-Vixen or Kuhimo who is the cunning trickster, thief and assassin of Shang Lao's clan. Feng Sing Lao The female Avian-like Crane who is the professional assassin and thief from the riverside village. Bai Lu Wu The Anthro-Rabbit who has the excellent marksmanship. She carries her bladed musketeer. Ang Woo Mai The Avian-like Crow who is also a cunning trickster as she learned the techniques of the legendary Three-Legged Crow, Samjok-a. Bo Xiu Kong The Minotaur-like Ox who was the heavy soldier for the Han Empire. After the war, he's the demolition expert of Shang Lao's clan. He carried his big battle axe and big dragon cannon. Kang Dong Ru The Anthro-Boar who was the Mongolian barbaric warrior and survived one battle. After he abandoned his former Mongolian tribe, he joined Shang Lao's clan as his sanctuary. Inspirations * Shang Lao is very resemblance from Mushu, one of the main characters from Disney's Mulan. * Fact: North Korea was also part of the Han Empire during the Han Dynasty. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Asian Deadly Alliance Category:East Asian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan